A Walk to Remember
| screenplay = Karen Janszen | based on = | starring = | music = Mervyn Warren | cinematography = Julio Macat | editing = Emma E. Hickox | studio = | distributor = Warner Bros. | released = | runtime = 102 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $11.8 million | gross = $47,494,916 }} A Walk to Remember is a 2002 American coming-of-age romantic drama film directed by Adam Shankman and written by Karen Janszen, based on Nicholas Sparks' 1999 novel of the same name. The film stars Shane West, Mandy Moore, Peter Coyote and Daryl Hannah, and was produced by Denise Di Novi and Hunt Lowry for Warner Bros. Plot Set in North Carolina, popular and rebellious teenager Landon Carter is threatened with expulsion from school after he and his friends leave evidence of underage drinking on the school grounds, and seriously injure another student during a prank gone wrong. The head of the school gives Landon the choice of being expelled or atoning for his actions by tutoring fellow students and participating in the school play. During these functions, Landon notices Jamie Sullivan, a girl he has known since kindergarten and who has attended many of the same classes as him, and is also the local minister's daughter. Since he's one of the in-crowd, he has seldom paid any attention to Jamie, who wears modest dresses and owns only one sweater. Jamie is labeled an outsider and a geek. She makes no attempt to wear make-up or otherwise improve her looks or attract attention to herself. Landon has trouble learning his lines for the play. Jamie, who is also in the play, agrees to help him on one condition: Jamie warns Landon not to fall in love with her, but he laughs it off and dismisses it as a foolish idea. Landon and Jamie begin practicing together at her house after school. They get to know each other and a spark of romance buds between them. On the opening night of the play, Jamie astounds Landon and the entire audience with her beauty and her voice. Onstage at the peak of the ending to the play, Jamie sings. When Jamie finishes, Landon improvises and kisses her, which is not a part of the play. Afterwards, Jamie avoids Landon until Landon's friends play a cruel prank on Jamie and he protects her in opposition to his friends and she eventually warms up to him again. Landon asks Jamie on a date soon after, but Jamie says her father doesn't allow her to date. Landon asks her father if he can date his daughter, bringing up that he's looking for a chance at redemption with her and at life through her. Jamie's father is reluctant at first, but he gives in. On their first date, Landon helps Jamie to fulfill her list of things she wants to achieve in life, such as being in two places at once, and getting a tattoo. After that, they go to the docks. Jamie tells Landon about how she experiences belief and how it's like the wind. It is then that he tells her he might want to kiss her now. On another date, where Jamie is very silent and unfocused, Landon asks Jamie what her plans for the future are. She then confesses she isn't making any because she has leukemia and hasn't been responding to treatment. A desperate Landon asks for his father's help in curing her, but is disappointed by his reply and heads on a long drive home thinking about Jamie. One by one, his friends become aware of the tragedy looming for Jamie and Landon. They give their support to him. Jamie's condition grows worse and she gets sent to the hospital. While in the hospital, Jamie gives Landon a book that once belonged to her mother. She states that maybe God sent Landon to her to help her through the rough times and that Landon is her angel. Unbeknownst to Landon, Jamie is given private home care by Landon's estranged father, relieving her father's financial burden. Landon visits his dad, tearfully thanking him for his help. They embrace and are reunited. Landon is building a telescope for Jamie to be able to see a one-time comet in the springtime. Jamie's father helps him get it finished in time. The telescope is brought to her on the balcony. She gets a beautiful view of the comet through the new telescope. It is then that Landon asks her to marry him. Jamie tearfully accepts, and they get married in the church in which her deceased mother got married. Jamie and Landon spend their last summer together, filled with an even stronger love like no other. Jamie's leukemia ends up killing her when summer ends. Four years later, Landon has finished college and been accepted into medical school. Landon visits Reverend Sullivan to return to him Jamie’s precious book that belonged to her mother. Landon apologizes to the Reverend that Jamie did not witness a miracle (an ambition she expressed in the class yearbook). The Reverend disagrees saying that in fact she did and that her miracle was Landon. He is shown to have completely changed his original opinion of Landon in the beginning of the film, where he completely detested Landon and did not hide it. Landon visits the docks contemplating the belief that although Jamie is dead, she is with him. It is then that he understands love is like the wind; you can't see it, but you can feel it. Cast * Shane West as Landon Rollins Carter * Mandy Moore as Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan-Carter * Peter Coyote as Reverend Hegbert Sullivan * Daryl Hannah as Cynthia Carter * Lauren German as Belinda * Clayne Crawford as Dean * Al Thompson as Eric * Paz de la Huerta as Tracy * David Lee Smith as Dr. Carter * Jonathan Parks Jordan as Walker * Matt Lutz as Clay Gephardt Production Development The inspiration for A Walk to Remember was Nicholas Sparks' sister, Danielle Sparks Lewis, who died of cancer in 2000. In a speech he gave after her death in Berlin, the author admits that "In many ways, Jamie Sullivan was my younger sister". The plot was inspired by her life; Danielle met a man who wanted to marry her, "even when he knew she was sick, even when he knew that she might not make it". Both the book and film are dedicated to Danielle Sparks Lewis. It was filmed in Wilmington, North Carolina, at the same time that Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood (2002) and the TV show Dawson's Creek were being filmed there. Many of the sets were from Dawson's Creek (1998) – particularly the school, hospital and Landon's home. The total shooting time was only 39 days, despite Moore being able to only work 10 hours a day because she was a minor. Daryl Hannah, who wore a brown wig as her character, had received a collagen injection in her lips, which went awry and caused noticeable swelling. By the end of filming, however, the symptoms were less obvious. Casting Director Shankman wanted the lead characters to be portrayed by young actors: "I wanted young actors with whom teenagers could connect", he said. Shankman arranged a meeting with Shane West after he saw him in a magazine. He was looking for someone who could transition from being very dark to very light. He described his choice as "an instinct" he had about West, who would appear in almost every scene and had "to be either incredibly angry and self-hating or madly in love and heroic." West said: "I don't generally read love stories, but after reading the screenplay, I knew I couldn't wait to read the book so I could truly understand Nicholas Sparks' story and how he envisioned the character of Landon. It's a beautiful story and the characters are very believable, which is what attracted me to the project. Shankman said of Moore that she "has the voice and the face of an angel" and added that she is luminous. Moore explained that she was moved by the book: "I had such a visceral reaction to it that I remember not being able to read because I was almost hyperventilating while I was crying." Commenting on the film, she said: "It was my first movie and I know people say it may be cliche and it's a tearjerker or it's cheesy, but for me, it's the thing I'm most proud of." Comparisons to novel While there are many similarities to the novel by Nicholas Sparks, many changes were made. On his personal website, Sparks explains the decisions behind the differences. For example, he and the producer decided to update the setting from the 1950s to the 1990s, worrying that a film set in the 50s would fail to draw teens. "To interest them," he writes, "we had to make the story more contemporary." () To make the update believable, Landon's pranks and behavior are worse than they are in the novel; as Sparks notes, "the things that teen boys did in the 1950s to be considered a little 'rough' are different than what teen boys in the 1990s do to be considered 'rough.'" Sparks and the producer also changed the play in which Landon and Jamie appear. In the novel, Hegbert wrote a Christmas play that illustrated how he once struggled as a father. However, due to time constraints, the sub-plot showing how he overcame his struggles could not be included in the film. Sparks was concerned that "people who hadn't read the book would question whether Hegbert was a good father", adding that "because he is a good father and we didn't want that question to linger, we changed the play." A significant difference is that at the end of the novel, unlike the film, it is ambiguous whether Jamie died. Sparks says that he had written the book knowing she would die, yet had "grown to love Jamie Sullivan", and so opted for "the solution that best described the exact feeling I had with regard to my sister at that point: namely, that I hoped she would live." Soundtrack | Genre = Pop, contemporary Christian, post-grunge | Length = (Standard) (2003 Special Expanded Edition) | Label = Epic/Sony Music Soundtrax | Producer = Jon Leshay | Misc = }} The film's soundtrack was released by Epic Records and Sony Music Soundtrax on January 15, 2002.https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/only-hope/id186210887?i=186211481 It features six songs by Mandy Moore and others by acts Switchfoot, Rachael Lampa and many more. The lead song "Cry" was originally released on Moore's self-titled third studio album. The soundtrack also includes two versions of Switchfoot's song "Only Hope" including the version Moore sang in the film. Moore's manager, Jon Leshay, the musical supervisor for A Walk to Remember, "instantly wanted" Switchfoot's music to be a vital part of the film after hearing them. He later became Switchfoot's manager. When they were approached to do the film, the band was unfamiliar with Moore or her music (despite her status as a pop star with several hits on the charts). Before their involvement with A Walk to Remember, Switchfoot was only recognized in their native San Diego and in Contemporary Christian music circles, but have since gained mainstream recognition, with a double platinum album, The Beautiful Letdown which included hits such as "Meant to Live" and "Dare You to Move". The soundtrack was re-released on October 21, 2003http://www.amazon.com/Walk-Remember-Mervyn-Warren/dp/B0000DG001/ as a special expanded edition and featured three songs that were not originally included on the first release of the soundtrack but were featured in the film. The song "Only Hope" by Moore had dialogue added that featuring Shane West as his character Landon Carter taken from the scene from where the song is featured in the film, as well as West's narration at the end of the film. | extra_column = Recording artist(s) | title1 = Dare You to Move | extra1 = Switchfoot | length1 = 4:09 | title2 = Cry | extra2 = Mandy Moore | length2 = 3:43 | title3 = Someday We'll Know | extra3 = Moore and Jonathan Foreman | note3 = cover of New Radicals | length3 = 3:52 | title4 = Dancin' in the Moonlight | extra4 = Toploader | note4 = cover of King Harvest | length4 = 3:52 | title5 = Learning to Breathe | extra5 = Switchfoot | length5 = 4:36 | title6 = Only Hope | extra6 = Moore | note6 = cover of Switchfoot | length6 = 3:53 | title7 = It's Gonna Be Love | extra7 = Moore | length7 = 3:51 | title8 = You | extra8 = Switchfoot | length8 = 4:14 | title9 = If You Believe | extra9 = Rachael Lampa | length9 = 3:49 | title10 = No One | extra10 = Cold | length10 = 3:17 | title11 = So What Does It All Mean? | extra11 = West, Gould, & Fitzgerald | length11 = 3:00 | title12 = Mother, We Just Can't Get Enough | extra12 = New Radicals | length12 = 5:45 | title13 = Only Hope | extra13 = Switchfoot | length13 = 4:14 }} | collapsed = yes | title1 = Dare You to Move | extra1 = Switchfoot | length1 = 4:09 | title2 = Cry | extra2 = Moore | length2 = 3:43 | title3 = Someday We'll Know | extra3 = Moore and Foreman | note3 = cover of New Radicals | length3 = 3:52 | title4 = Dancin' in the Moonlight | extra4 = Toploader | note4 = cover of King Harvest | length4 = 3:52 | title5 = Learning to Breathe | extra5 = Switchfoot | length5 = 4:36 | title6 = Only Hope | extra6 = Moore as Jamie Sullivan with dialogue by Shane West as Landon Carter | note6 = cover of Switchfoot | length6 = 3:53 | title7 = It's Gonna Be Love | extra7 = Moore | length7 = 3:51 | title8 = You | extra8 = Switchfoot | length8 = 4:14 | title9 = If You Believe | extra9 = Rachael Lampa | length9 = 3:49 | title10 = No One | extra10 = Cold | length10 = 3:17 | title11 = So What Does It All Mean? | extra11 = West, Gould, & Fitzgerald | length11 = 3:00 | title12 = Mother, We Just Can't Get Enough | extra12 = New Radicals | length12 = 5:45 | title13 = Cannonball | extra13 = The Breeders | note13 = 2003 Special Expanded Edition bonus track | length13 = 3:37 | title14 = Friday on My Mind | extra14 = Noogie | note14 = 2003 Special Expanded Edition bonus track | length14 = 3:14 | title15 = Empty Spaces | extra15 = Fuel | note15 = 2003 Special Expanded Edition bonus track | length15 = 3:26 | title16 = Only Hope | extra16 = Switchfoot | length16 = 4:16 | title17 = Cry | note17 = Music Video) (Multi-media track | extra17 = Moore | length17 = 3:41 }} Reception Box office A Walk to Remember has grossed $41,281,092 in North America and $6,213,824 in other territories for a worldwide total of $47,494,916. In its opening weekend, the film grossed $12,177,488, finishing third at the box office behind ''Black Hawk Down ($17,012,268) and Snow Dogs ($13,079,373). Critical reception The film was met with generally negative reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a score of 27% based on reviews from 103, with an average rating of 4.1 out of 10. The site's critical consensus is: "Though wholesome, the Mandy Moore vehicle A Walk to Remember is also bland and oppressively syrupy." Metacritic, another review aggregator which assigns a weighted mean rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, calculated an average score of 35, based on 26 reviews, which indicates "generally unfavorable". Entertainment Weekly retitled the film "A Walk to Forget". In 2010, Time named it one of the 10 worst chick flicks ever made. The film found a warmer reception with the general public, particularly in the Christian community due to the film's moral values; as one reviewer from Christianity Today approvingly noted, "The main character is portrayed as a Christian without being psychopathic or holier-than-thou". Chicago Sun-Times' film critic Roger Ebert praised Moore and West for their "quietly convincing" acting performances. The Chicago Reader felt that the story "has a fair amount of nuance and charm". The San Francisco Chronicle reviewer Octavio Roca found the film "entertaining" and wrote: "The picture is shamelessly manipulative, but in the best melodramatic sense." S. Williams of Momzone magazine felt that the movie was "everything a chick flick should be" and praised Shankman's direction. Us Weekly deemed it one of the 30 most romantic movies of all time. Accolades Home media A Walk to Remember was released by Warner Home Video on DVD on July 9, 2002. The DVD contains two commentaries (one featuring Shane West, Mandy Moore, and director Adam Shankman; the second featuring screenwriter Karen Janszen and author Nicholas Sparks), the music video for Moore's single "Cry", and the film's theatrical trailer. A "Family-Edited Version" was later released on December 24, 2002. As of 2017, it has yet to be released on Blu-ray. In other media In the HBO television series Entourage, the character of Vincent Chase was credited as having a small supporting role in the film. In the fictional Entourage universe, Chase has an on-set relationship with Moore during the filming of A Walk to Remember. See also * Love Story (1970), a film with similar theme References External links * * * * * Official website (Archive) Category:2002 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2000s coming-of-age films Category:2000s romantic drama films Category:2000s teen drama films Category:2000s teen romance films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American romantic drama films Category:American teen drama films Category:American teen romance films Category:Carteret County, North Carolina Category:Coming-of-age drama films Category:Coming-of-age romance films Category:Films about cancer Category:Films about death Category:Films about weddings Category:Films based on works by Nicholas Sparks Category:Films based on romance novels Category:Films produced by Denise Di Novi Category:Films set in North Carolina Category:Films set in the 1990s Category:Films shot in North Carolina Category:Warner Bros. films